DESCRIPTION (from application): The central premise underlying the San Antonio Nathan Shock Aging Center described in this proposal is that identifying the biological mechanisms that lead to senescence can best be achieved by manipulating the whole organism genetically, nutritionally, or pharmacologically in ways that modify the aging process rather than by relying on phenomenological studies. Our Center will focus its effort on providing investigators with "state-of-the-art" scientific infrastructure, resources, and services that can be used in the development and use of rodent models to study pertinent questions on the basic biology of aging. The Center proposed in this application will consist of seven Resource Cores (a Transgenic Core, an Embryonic Stem Cell Core, an Animal Core, a Pathology Core, a Genomic Assessment Core, an Expression Profiling Core, and a Biometry Core), a Research Development Core, and a Program Enrichment Core. The Cores of the Center will provide investigators with resources/services in four areas. First, the Transgenic, Embryonic Stem Cell, and Animal Cores will generate novel rodent models for Center faculty by genetic (transgenic or knockout) procedures or nutritional and pharmacological manipulations. Second, the Animal, Pathology, Genetic Assessment, Expression Profiling, and Biometry Cores will provide Center faculty with the resources/services required to characterize the effect of the various manipulations on aging in rodents. Third, the Research Development Core will provide investigators new to aging research with pilot grants and mentors to develop research programs in aging that are competitive in acquiring extramural funding. Fourth, the Program Enrichment Core will provide an administrative base designed to enhance the research environment in aging in San Antonio and the region and to encourage collaborative research on aging among Center faculty members.